


A Hot Bath and a Meal

by Darazelly



Series: A Collection of Moments [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darazelly/pseuds/Darazelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a relief to be back at Skyhold and the solitude of her quarters after traversing the blistering deserts of the Western Approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Bath and a Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently I can't write short 'just the smut' pieces. Ah well.

Elshira groaned as she settled into the warm water, sliding down far enough into the tub for her chin to touch the surface. Her eyes fell close as she breathed in the comforting waft of lavender and embrium rising up with the steam. The only sounds she heard were the crackle of the logs in the fireplace and soft howl of the mountain winds outside. Slowly, her tired muscles unwound and relaxed as warmth rushed back into her limbs.

It was a relief to get to retreat to the solitude of her room after so long away. They’d been to the strange temple at the Oasis again, unlocking more of its chambers without any further clues as to what its purpose was. And from there they’d moved onto the Western Approach where they’d finally cleared out the last Venetori base and closed off several access points for the darkspawn in the process. All in all, it had been a long trip of choking heat, sand everywhere, and constant sunburns on her ears and nose. Solas’ herbal salve helped a fair bit, but her skin was still red and sore from the exposure, much to Dorian’s quite vocal amusement. At least Varric shared her chagrin on the worst of days.

Thankfully, she’d already given her report to her advisors, along with her notes. And, since she had insisted on drafting responses to the most urgent correspondence with Josephine right afterwards, there were little left for her to do tonight except enjoying finally being back at Skyhold.

The sound of the door opening made her quickly sit up and turn her head towards the stairs, her whole body tensing in preparation to leave her safe, warm haven to deal with whatever emergency that had suddenly cropped up. What was it? A fight out in the yard? An urgent message of catastrophic proportions? Red Templars? Demons? Had another scuffle broken out between what few Templars they had and the rebel mages? Sera stealing jam again?

“It’s just me, can I come up?”

A wide smile broke out on her lips while her shoulders sagged with relief, her breath rushing out in a sigh. “Of course Cullen. Unless there’s a stack of paperwork in your arms that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

The sound of Cullen’s chuckle drifted up from the stairs. “No paperwork, no.” Content, she sank back down into the water, listening to his movements behind her. When his footsteps grew closer she turned her head to look up at him.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a smile as he knelt by the side of the tub. “Brought you some food.”

Elshira groaned in gratitude. The bread and dried fruits and berries that she had snacked on during the meeting had been far from filling. “Thank you, ma’arlath.”

Cullen smiled and pressed a kiss to her brow, his hand stroking her hair. “You’re welcome. The cook put it in one of Dagna’s runed containers, so it should keep warm for several hours. But I’ll let you be in peace, you must be tired.”

Before he could stand up, she put a wet hand on his forearm, the metal of his vambrace cool under her fingers. “Cullen, you don’t have to leave. Join me?”

He paused, and his eyes briefly flickered down the rest of her body, partly visible through the soapy water, before they snapped back to meet hers. “Are you sure?”

A faint red blush dusted his cheeks, a sight that made her grin as her heart swelled with affection. “Would I have invited you if I wasn’t?”

Cullen visibly relaxed and smiled. “In that case, I’d love to.”

He pressed a light kiss to her lips before rising back up. Elshira twisted around in the tub so she could watch him as he made his way over to her couch while unbuckling his swordbelt. He propped up the sword against the side of the couch, tugged off his gloves and went to start undoing his armor, beginning with his vambraces. 

Elshira bit her lip and cleared her throat to get his attention. “I ah, asked Josephine to move a spare armor rack up here for you.”

Cullen paused and turned back to her, surprise written all over his face.

“It’s in there,” she continued and nodded towards the door to the left of her bed, where she stored most of her own equipment.

“Oh, I… thank you,” he replied, turning to the room instead.

Elshira smiled softly and waited quietly for him. This was the first time she’d left Skyhold since they’d slept together for the first time. And to say the least, since then they’d had a hard time to maintain the same professional distance as before, at least when they were around just members of her inner circle. If Josephine and Leliana had noticed how his hand would linger on the small of her back whenever they were surveying the maps at the war table, or how she couldn’t help but lean into him a little more than necessary when reading over his shoulder, they hadn’t said anything.

They’d spent most of the evenings together, going over reports, requisition orders and other paperwork before tumbling into bed. Sometimes to have sex, sometimes both of them too tired to do anything more than lie together and quietly talk before falling asleep. One night when she’d been strung high with stress and frustration after a meeting that had run over time with nothing to show for it, he had brought her mulled wine and a book with old Ferelden folktales. Just the memory of lying curled up against his side while he read to her about Dane’s many exploits, of Luthias Dwarfson and Morrighan’nan, of Calenhad and many others, pausing every time she had a question about something, filled her with a pleasant warm feeling.

But every single time they’d ended up spending the night here in her room, he’d politely stacked his things by the couch. Neatly folded and out of the way, never forgetting as much as sock or quill when he left after that they had shared a morning meal. It was like he didn’t want to disturb her space.

It was odd to her. But then, with her clan, they did not have rooms in this manner. Tents, yes, but those didn’t allow the same permanent ownership of space as a static room. If a couple chose to share one, well, a mingling of personal items was inevitable. Humans seemed to have different ideas about it all, but when she’d asked Josephine for a armor rack to be moved up, her reaction had only been a fond, knowing smile and a ‘I will see to it at once, Inquisitor’. Surely she would’ve said something if the request was against some human cultural norm?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cullen reemerging from the small room, dressed down to just his breeches and scarlet undershirt. His bare feet slapped against the stone floor as he passed by the couch to put down his boots by his sword, his socks sticking up from the shaft of one of them.

Their eyes briefly met as he began undoing the fastenings on his shirt. With a smile Elshira rested her chin in her hand and fluttered her eyelashes at him in an overly flirtatious manner.

“Oh my, Commander, such strong arms you have,” she drawled in her best impression of an orleasian accent as Cullen shrugged out of his shirt and folded it together before putting it down on the coach. Her eyes swept over him, the appreciation in them genuine. “And such magnificent shoulders, so very majestic. Surely you must work out, yes? Is it hard work, to run the Inquisition’s army? All that paperwork, those soldiers to order around? You must get awfully tired.”

Cullen snorted at her horrendous impression of the young noble ladies that hounded his steps at any social gathering, giggling and fluttering their eyelashes at him over their lace fans.

“Oh yes, it’s all very hard work under the Inquisitor.”

While his tone was casual, the tilt of his head and small curl of a smirk at the corner of his mouth, twisting his scar, made the meaning of his words clear as day. Elshira gaped at him, her ears burning with the heat of a blush. A victorious smile spread on Cullen’s lips at her flustered reaction. 

“Haven’t heard you complaining so far,” she managed to reply casually with her chin tilted up, before she turned her back to him as he began tugging off his pants. Her toes curled at the sound of his low, soft laughter as he walked closer and she quickly moved forward to make room for him.

Cullen sighed as he carefully settled down behind her. As he did, the water rose up higher until some of it ran over the side, splashing down onto the bare stones. Elshira laughed when he hissed a curse behind her, obviously trying to limit his movements as to not disturb the water more than necessary. 

“It’s just water Cullen, it’ll dry up.”

“I know, but ah…”

“Don’t want to make a mess?” She gave him an amused glance over her shoulder.

“Exactly.” With some minor shifting about, his legs soon found their place on either side of her, bent at the knee to fit in the tub, and he carefully pulled her back towards him. Smiling, she rested her head against his shoulder as his arms wound their way around her midsection.

“You’re excused,” she replied with a small laugh. With the water well up to her collarbones, and him pressed against her back, with his arms and legs enveloping her, it felt like being in a warm, comforting cocoon.

“I missed you, vhenan,” she sighed. 

“I missed you too,” he murmured into her ear.

They stayed quiet for a little while, just enjoying the simple moment of being together. It was easy to be quiet with Cullen, much to her relief, the silence comforting, rather than strained.

“I like this.”

“What, the bath?”

Elshira snorted. “Well yes, the bath too. But I meant this, just being with you.”

Cullen hummed. “I like it too. It’s peaceful.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “How is your shoulder?”

“Still a bit sore,” she responded but gave the bruised limb in question a roll to prove to him that it didn’t hinder her.

“I’d still like to know how the venetori managed to get giants all the way out there.”

Elshira snorted. “You and me both. Crazy vints…”

“You sound like Bull.”

Amused, she pursed her lips. “Stop me if I start to shun shirts.”

She felt his arms flex on either side of her, his fingers pressing a bit harder into her flesh. “Outside of our rooms, most certainly,” he murmured, his warm voice dropping to that low, throaty tone that made her stomach flutter and a shiver race up her spine.

Cullen nuzzled the side of her neck, pressing small light kisses to her skin as he moved his right hand from underneath hers and let it slide down her side, his fingertips brushing down her hip. Elshira sighed, and squirmed as he skimmed the tips of his fingers along the inside of her thigh, down towards her knee and then back up as he legs parted a bit in a silent invitation. Her eyes drifted close as she felt the threads of desire coil in her body, her skin tingling in anticipation…

A loud, growling noise shattered the moment like glass. 

“Creators,” she whispered, mortified at her stomach’s sudden loud complaint and hid her face in her hands. It felt as if she’d taken a fireball to the face, the heat of a blush spreading rapidly over her cheeks and ears.

She could feel Cullen shake with laughter as he wrapped his arms firmly around her and hid his nose in the crook of her neck. It took some edge of her embarrassment, his clear and carefree mirth always something she treasured greatly.

“Perhaps we should get you cleaned up so you can eat,” he murmured into her ear.

Elshira moved her hands from her face and glanced back at him. “Sounds like a plan,” she replied with a soft laugh.

Cullen pressed another kiss to her shoulder before he moved to pick up the washcloth and a bar of soap from the low stool next to the tub, quickly lathering the cloth. She leaned forward, resting her arms atop her knees as he began running the cloth over her back with firm, thorough movements.

“How did the troops seem at Griffonwing?”

Elshira smiled to herself at his concern for the well-being of their soldiers. “High of spirits. I think your idea to get a chef out to them helped a fair bit.” Chuckling, she added, “I certainly couldn’t complain about the man’s cooking, although someone ought to tell him that ‘Deep Forest Comfort’ is a ridiculous name on a dish, even one stemming from the Dalish.”

Cullen made a noise of approval. “I’m glad to hear that you found his cooking adequate. The troops deserve it.”

She hummed softly and leaned back against him when he pulled lightly at her shoulder.

Cullen’s motions were slow and methodical as he continued dragging the cloth over her arms. A warm chuckle rumbled up from his chest when she sighed and closed her eyes as she relaxed. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Creators, yes,” she sighed. “I hope you plan to let me return the favor.”

“If you wish,” was his quiet reply. The comfortable silence settled over them once more until he deemed his work done. “Which one of these bottles do you use for your hair?”

Elshira sat up and picked up a tall, sea-green glass bottle from the four crowded on the stool, handing it to Cullen before picking up a small copper bucket from the floor. She filled it with water and then promptly turned it upside down over her head.

Cullen took the bucket from her hand as she blindly pushed away her wet hair from her eyes.

Callused fingers trailed down the nape of her neck, and she stilled her movements. Cullen was gentle as he pushed his fingers into her wet hair, working in the cleansing herb and fruit extracts into it. The sweet scent of raspberries and crystal grace filled her nose, just strong enough to not be overpowering. She’d had her doubts when Dorian had talked her into buying the scented substances all those months ago, but now she associated the scent so strongly with relaxation and peace that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stop using it anytime soon.

Elshira groaned. “Gods, that feels good,” she sighed. She tilted her head back as he worked his way to the front, his fingers massaging her scalp with slow, careful movements. His movements only paused to part any knots or tangles that he encountered as he ran his fingers through her hair. For a man who, as per Josephine’s description, preferred to solve problems with blunt force, he was always so very gentle in his touches. Yet another of the many things she’d fallen in love with about him over the past months.

“Keep your head like that.”

She did as told to, screwing her eyes closed when she felt the first trickle of water against her hairline. But Cullen swept his hand over her forehead, coaxing the water back from her eyes, repeatedly pouring more onto her hair as he worked his way down to the tips.

“There,” he finally declared.

Elshira cracked her eyes open and ran a hand through her hair, humming her approval. 

“Thank you, ma vhenan.” Smiling, she turned to look at him. The steam had already made his locks start to revert back to its natural curly state, strands of hair sticking up in all directions. She picked up the washcloth from where he’d hung it over the edge of the tub. “May I?” she asked and inclined the cloth towards him.

Cullen coughed and glanced to the side while putting down the bucket on the floor, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Of course.”

They changed their positions so that she was sitting behind him. Elshira bit her lip and busied her hands with lathering the cloth, her eyes darting up to watch the water trickle down his toned backside as he settled down in front of her.

“Have there been any issues here at Skyhold while I was gone?” she asked as she began running the cloth over his back.

Cullen shook his head. “Nothing of importance, no.”

“No barrack gossip to share then?”

He snorted in response. “I’m afraid you’re better off asking Leliana and Josephine about that.”

“Mmm, they know all the good gossip. Guess we should be happy there’s no scandalized tittering floating about.” Gently, she tapped him on the shoulder. “Lean back.”

When Cullen hesitated she coaxed him to lean back against her much like she’d done a few minutes ago, his head resting against her shoulder. Elshira pressed a kiss to his temple, a pleased smile spreading on her lips when she felt him relax. One of his fingers drew small, slow circles on her shin while she continued washing him.

“How have you been while I was gone?”

“There’s no need for you to worry.”

“I will worry even if you tell me not to, vhenan.” The memory of those few bad nights when he’d jerked awake with a shout, waking her in the process, was all too fresh in her mind. Her heart clenched at the memory of his panicked state, how his skin had been clammy with cold sweat and his breath as harsh as if he’d run a marathon through the deep snow of the Frostbacks. Her free hand found his left one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Cullen let out his breath in a fond sigh. “I have had some headaches, the dreams have been persistent. But the pains have been less frequent.”

“That’s something, at least.”

Cullen made a quiet noise of agreement. Smiling at his drowsy state, she began humming the soft tune of an old Dalish song, one about warm summer nights and starry skies, as she kept running the cloth over his body, just enjoying the intimate moment.

When she was done she pressed a kiss to his neck and brushed a hand through his hair. “Can I take the hair too?”

He gave a small nod in response as he stirred. A grin spread on her lips as Cullen sat up and mimicked her actions from before, pouring a bucketful of water over his head. Elshira picked up the bottle of cleansing extracts, but hesitated for a moment. “I have an unscented bottle in my saddlebags, do you want me to get it?”

A low, throaty chuckle rose from his chest. “No need.”

She poured some of the clear, red tinted substance into her hand, and sat down the bottle on the stool before working her fingers into his soaked hair. She loved his natural curls, the strands twisting around her fingers as she massaged his scalp. A low, pleased groan from him made her smile widen.

“Good?”

“Very,” he murmured. It hadn’t escaped her that he seemed to enjoy her hands in his hair, be it just a gentle caress when he had a bad day, or in the middle of heated kisses or their lovemaking. So, she couldn’t help but taking her time, despite her growing hunger for food. But at last, she moved so she could kneel behind him for better vantage and retrieved the bucket from the floor, filling it before beginning to rinse his hair clean. Once done, she wrapped her arms around him. His eyes were still closed and he leaned back against her with a quiet hum.

“I take it I’m not the only that’s had a long day?” she asked softly.

The response she got was a low content noise, and she couldn’t help but grin as he stirred again. “I may have stayed up later than I should have last night.”

Elshira pursed her lips. “Cullen…”

“Foolish, I know.” He looked up at her as he raised a hand to caress her cheek. “But I ah… wanted to get as much done as I could before you returned.”

His soft words drew a quiet laugh from her as she pressed a kiss to his palm. “And yet you seemed in such a hurry to get out of here earlier.”

“You seemed tired.”

“Cullen, we barely get to see each other as it is without the war table or two stacks of paperwork between us.” She brushed her fingers against his cheek and smiled gently to take the edge of her words. “I love you. And I love that I can be silent with you and that I don’t have to pretend to be unfazed by everything when I am with you.” She pressed a kiss to his temple. “You don’t expect me to be this stoic leader that the masses need me to be, blessed by their god and without fear of anything.” She paused to place a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love that I can just be myself with you. No matter if I’m tired or not.”

She let go of him when Cullen twisted around as much as he could from how he was seated, and after studying her face for a short second, leaned forward to kiss her. A pleased sigh fell from her lips, swallowed up by him as he moved a hand to caress her waist. If the width of the tub had allowed him, she was sure he would have pulled her into his lap, but as it were, they were left sitting awkwardly turned halfway to meet each other.

Despite the less than optimal position they were in though, the kiss was gentle and full off affection. Elshira slid a hand up his chest until she could cup his cheek. The kiss warmed her through and through, more than the water had, and it was with great reluctance that they parted. Even then, they lingered, foreheads and noses touching.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “Maker, more than anything.”

Elshira laughed softly and pressed a light kiss to his scar. “Enough to let me use you as a pillow of I’m really tired?”

Cullen chuckled, his honey-colored eyes full with warmth as he leaned back to regard her. “Ma’arlath, you already have on more than one occasion.” 

The elven words made her cheeks heat and bite her lip. It was a gentle reminder of the earnest attempts he had made to start learning her language in some capacity. “Do you want to eat?”

“Mmm, let’s.”

They rose up, and Elshira pattered over to the nearby chair to retrieve a pair of colorful towels, woven into intricate patterns of warm reds, yellows and purples. But when she turned back to Cullen he took the larger one out of her hands, shook it out and wrapped it around her as he stepped closer.

Laughter spilled from her lips as he began drying her off while placing feather-light kisses to her shoulder.

“Hey, no fair,” she giggled and covered his head with the smaller towel. Cullen laughed as he stood up straight again and she could dry off his hair. They must’ve made quite the image, trading kisses and soft words of sweet nothings as they dried each other off, the quiet mood punctuated by low laughs and joking reprimands whenever a hand strayed from its innocent path. Thankfully, the big fireplace kept the room more than warm enough for them to linger without being chilled.

While Cullen wrapped the large towel around his hips, Elshira shrugged into a dark blue cotton robe, embroidered with a delicate, swirling pattern of lilies and ivy along the hem of the elbow length sleeves. She barely had time to tie the belt on it before he suddenly swept her up in his arms, chuckling at her surprised yelp. With a few strides he covered the distance to her bed, settling her down on the covers before walking off again.

Elshira sat up and watched him as he retrieved the tray with what looked like a large, oval clay pot. Small glittering runes glowed along the sides of it, the light from them pulsing slowly with arcane powers. The sheer weight of it was enough to dip the bed slightly when Cullen set it down. But, thankfully it stood sturdy on the large wooden tray.

“The cook didn’t know what you wanted, so I ah, think she just put in more than necessary.”

She cast him a glance as she used the edge of a blanket to lift the hot lid. “Lucky there’s two of us then.”

The warm, comforting aroma of fresh food rushed up from the pot and she eagerly peered inside. On the very top lay a wooden dish filled with several thick slices of bread, glistening with melted butter, and a few meat pies, barely the size of her palm. Elshira lift the bowl out and put it to the side. Under it was a serving bowl filled with beef stew, a basket with steamed bread buns, most likely filled with an assortment of vegetables, mushrooms and herbs, along with two other bowls, one filled with white, fluffy rice and the other with cooked vegetables.

Elshira barely bit back a groan at the mouth-watering sight. “You weren’t kidding. I could hole up in here and live on all this food for days.”

Cullen chuckled and she looked up to see him set down a last bowl with assorted sweet cakes, fruit tarts and cheeses, along with a couple of painted clay mugs from her cupboard. “Water or wine, love?”

She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment before she smiled. “Wine, I think. Should still be some left of that fruity one.”

He nodded with a small smile, knowing well enough which wine she was referring to. They’d shared some of it the night before she’d left, determined to make the most of their last evening together for several weeks to come.

While he retrieved it, Elshira took a cloth napkin from the tray and used it to pick up a hot meat pie. It was an utter bliss to curl up against the headboard of the bed and nibble at the delicious pie – lamb with herbs and mushrooms as it turned out, her favorite kind – and watch as Cullen retrieved a mostly full bottle of wine from a cabinet by her desk and set it down on her nightstand. But, to her slight disappointment he didn’t immediately join her on the bed though, but instead returned to the couch and tugged his tunic and breeches back on.

Her eyes lingered shamelessly at him, watching the muscles at his back and arms ripple with his movements, following the sweeping dips and lines of his body before they were hidden by cloth and leather once more.

When he turned around and caught her looking, a small smirk spread on his lips. With a grin she batted her eyelashes at him, even as her cheeks heated at the appreciative look in his eyes. It would be an understatement to say that she was very much aware of her lack of clothing, the hem of the robe barely reaching down to her knees. Cullen shook his head with a fond smile as he grabbed the two mugs from the tray, uncorked the bottle and filled them up.

With a quiet ‘thanks’, Elshira accepted one of the mugs from him before he sat down on the bed and shuffled closer to her at the middle of it, careful not to jostle any of the items. “To the Inquisitor,” he murmured and held it up to her.

“And her commander, and everyone else in the Inquisition, because without them she would just be a loony elf with a glowing hand,” she replied with a laugh as they clinked the clay cups together. She took a grateful sip of the sweet wine, washing down the flaky crust, before eating the remaining pie in a few quick bites.

They spent the next hour just enjoying the delicious food as they talked about everything and nothing; he chuckled at her sullen complaints about her sunburned ears and nose, she in turn finding his chagrin at Sera’s pranks amusing, he told her of a soldier he was considering for promotion, while she painted up mental images of the sights they’d seen in their travels, of how she’d found the trinkets she’d collected that still lay secure in her saddlebags. It was lighthearted, blissful. Normal.

But once the piles of food had dwindled, Cullen gathered up the remaining leftovers and, with a hushed word for her to just relax and finish the last creamy pastry, filled up the tray and briefly disappeared down the stairs to leave it on the small table just outside the door for the maid to retrieve later.

“You’re spoiling me,” she mused when he returned and absently licked some stray cream and powdered sugar off her finger.

The apple at his throat bobbed as he swallowed, something in his eyes darkening as he watched her. “Well deserved, after a mission so long and tiring,” he chuckled as he rejoined her on the bed. When she tilted her head up in a silent invitation, he smiled and leaned over her to brush his lips against hers, his fingers caressing the line of her jaw. Elshira made a low, content noise, but then leaned back on one elbow and held up the last piece of the pastry for him, one slice of a strawberry still sitting neatly amongst the white, fluffy cream.

His eyes darted to it, then back to meet hers as he took a gentle hold of her wrist and leaned forward to take bite out of the offered treat. Some of the cream stuck to the corner of his inviting mouth when he pulled back, a sight that made her tongue flick out to wet her lips. Absently she squeezed her thighs together as the threads of desire once more tugged at her. She pressed her lips to his, the tip of her tongue darting out to lick away the sweet specks before pulling back again and popping the last remaining bite of the pastry into her mouth with a wide smile.

Cullen wasted no time to press forward and kiss the side of her mouth and cheek. Giggling, she fell back against the bed, but he moved with her while making a low noise of approval as he covered her body with his.

As he rested his weight on his knees and forearms, stretched out above her, he paused and studied her. Elshira quickly fell silent at the intense look in his eyes, and tilted her head to the side as she raised a hand to caress his cheek.

“What is it?”

A small smile spread on his lips. “I’m just glad you’re back.” He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. She hummed softly, the warm fluttering feeling of love for him spreading through the rest of her body as she tilted her head up enough to press her mouth more firmly to his. 

Sighing, he settled a bit more of his weight against her as he pressed back, the tender kiss soon growing more intense as their carefully controlled and reined in desire for each other, aided by the weeks apart, flared up again.

Elshira hooked a leg over his hip, moaning when Cullen broke off the kiss in favor of latching onto that spot by the curve of her jaw, licking and teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth. A reflexive roll of his hips gave ample of proof of his growing excitement.

“Cullen,” she whined and tugged at his shirt.

His smile was evident when he pressed his lips to her cheek. ”Do you want to continue?” he asked quietly.

Breathy laughter bubbled up from her chest even as her heart was warmed by his gentle question. He always asked, always made sure she wanted to take it further. “Yes,” she whispered and brushed her hands through his hair.

His hand moved down her body to squeeze her bottom before she felt it continued up underneath her robe, parting it until he reached the cloth belt. Elshira moaned softly. She wanted to feel his warm skin against hers, to have him close once more and lose herself in his embrace.

With a firm tug the belt came loose and he pushed the cloth aside as he covered one of her breasts with his large hand, kneading it and flicking his thumb over her nipple.

By instinct she arched her back to seek more of his touch.

Cullen groaned and bent his head to place a trail of hot kisses down her neck and chest until her could close his lips around the rosy peak of her neglected breast and tease it into a hard bud with his teeth and tongue, eagerly suckling at it. 

It shouldn’t possibly feel so good just to have him at her breast. Each tug with his mouth or fingers made more pleasure dance up her spine. She writhed beneath him, whimpering at the warmth flooding her body. It wasn’t enough. She needed more.

Her pulse quickened when he, with a crooked smile, moved further down the bed, pausing to press a few kisses to her stomach, until he was kneeling between her legs. He bent down to press a kiss to the inside of her knee. “May I?”

She nodded numbly, and failed to bite back a soft moan when he grinned and paused to tug his shirt over his head, casting it aside before he lay down between her thighs. A tingle of anticipation settled deep within her and her eyes fluttered shut as he trailed light kisses up one thigh, his stubble grazing her sensitive skin, slow and reverent in pace. Goosebumps prickled her skin in the wake of his fingers sliding down her leg. It had been a rather delightful surprise when he’d asked to try this. And a relief to know he was comfortable enough with their explorations of each other to voice his own ideas and urges.

“Tease,” she moaned when he lift her leg up on his shoulder, only to turn his head and repeat the kisses on her other one. When she squirmed impatiently, pressing the heel of her foot into his back, he tutted and nipped at the soft skin, drawing a startled gasp from her.

At last, he pushed up her other leg onto his shoulder, and she felt a pair of broad fingers trace her slit, but the touch was far too light and unfulfilling for her. She groaned and tried to shift closer, but his other hand gripped her hip, keeping her in place. When he chuckled in response, she felt it as a warm puff of breath against her skin.

“I thought about this while you were away.”

A low moan tumbled from her lips at his hoarse words as a rush of arousal spread through her body. It was all too easy to conjure up the mental image of him spread out on his bed, furs and blankets pushed down low on his body, his expression rife with pleasure as he stroked himself to completion.

When Cullen at last parted her folds with his fingers and gave her a lazy stroke with his tongue, her breath hitched as a shiver raced up her spine at the brief sensation.

“Creators,” she moaned and dug a hand into the sheets under her. She felt as much as heard Cullen’s answering groan before he began lapping at her, sucking and kissing her nether lips, but still staying clear of the small bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Moaning, she tangled a hand in his hair.

“Fuck, Cullen, please-“

Elshira bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering when he kept up his slow teasing for several more, torturous seconds. Then, finally, she felt him shift to grip her thighs as he ran the broad flat of his tongue against her sex, at last granting her the friction she craved. White-hot pleasure spread through her body, a hoarse moan crawling up her throat as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit before he took it between his lips and sucked.

Strong hands kept her from bucking up against him as she moaned loudly. He buried his face against her, eagerly licking at her, alternating between long stripes along her sex and smaller, tighter movements with the tip of his tongue over her clit.

It didn’t take long before she was panting her encouragements, wordless moans and low mewls interrupting her hoarse words. One of his hands left its place on her hips, and she soon felt a finger press into her. Mewling, she caressed his scalp, tossing her head back as he quickly added one more finger and began pumping them in and out of her, curling them to stroke that spot deep within her that made the mounting pleasure wound tighter and tighter in her body.

Not long after that he added a third finger, her orgasm crashed over her. Keening, she barely managed to move her hand from his hair to avoid gripping it too tightly as her whole body grew taut. She could feel how she clenched around his broad fingers while he kept lapping, sucking and stroking her. By instinct, she tried to move away from him but he kept her in place. Vaguely, she was aware of his own groans, the hand he still had on her hip stroking her heated skin with his thumb. Left breathless, all she could do was ride the waves of pleasure coursing through her, lengthened by his diligent caresses to her oversensitive body.

Slowly the world righted itself once more, and she tried to move away from him again. “Cullen,” she groaned and managed to summon the will to lift a heavy arm to give him a weak push.

Cullen gave her a last, slow stroke with his tongue up the whole length of her sex that sent hard shudder through her, before turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He removed his fingers from her and curled the hand around her thigh as he looked up and rested his cheek against her leg. He regarded her with a small, satisfied smile while his fingers, still wet with her arousal, curled and uncurled in a lazy caress that made her skin tingle. The intense heat of his gaze coupled with the sight of his lower face glistening with her slickness made desire coil once more in her belly.

“You’re getting too good at this too fast,” she murmured with a lazy smile, reveling in the satisfied, boneless weight of her body.

He chuckled and carefully lift her legs from his shoulders before moving back up the bed so he could stretch out by her side. “Practice makes perfect, as they say,” he mused before pausing to wipe his face clean. Grinning, Elshira turned to him, swinging a leg over his hip as she pushed him down on his back. The soft cotton robe fell to hang from her elbows as she sat up.

Cullen settled his hands on her thighs, sliding them up under her robe, until he reached her hips. She put her hands on his chest and leaned down to press light kisses to his shoulder, teasing his skin with her teeth here and there as she made her way up his neck at a leisured pace.

“Anything else you’ve been thinking of while I was gone, ma vhenan?”

“Plenty,” he murmured, his voice thick with desire, and gave her robe a small tug. “But this was not part of it.”

Laughing, she pressed kisses to his pulse and slid her hands up his chest until she could tease his nipples. He grunted in response, his strong fingers squeezing her bottom. “I think we can fix that,” she murmured and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before sitting back up.

Cullen caught her wrists before she could move them from his chest. She gave him a curious look when he sat up and held her gaze as he moved his hands to her upper arms, then slid his hands down her arm, one by one, pushing the sleeves down with the motion. 

Without taking his eyes off her, he quickly tossed the robe aside before returning his hands to her body, tracing paths back up from her hands to her shoulders, down her back to continue over her buttocks and thighs before turning back up to slide up her flanks. In the wake of his light touch, it felt like sparks danced over her skin, as if he could summon electricity to his hands. Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss him. He eagerly pressed back against her, groaning when she sucked at his bottom lip.

“Eli…” he sighed and palmed one of her breasts, his other hand going to the small of her back. The need in his voice and touch made warmth pool between her thighs. Her hands skimmed down his chest and taut stomach to the lacing on his trousers, the loose knots coming undone with a light tug. Wasting no time, she shuffled down his legs and together they pushed and pulled the soft leathers down his legs.

Mythal preserve her, she’d missed him. Elshira wet her lips as she drank up the sight of him bare before her, his thick member resting against his stomach. She crawled back up his body and let him pull her back into his embrace as she once more straddled him, his mouth finding hers as they resumed their heated kiss. While she caressed his chest and shoulders, briefly burying her fingers in his hairs, his hands roamed over her, kneading and caressing her curves. Cullen grasped her hips and tried to pull her down into his lap, seeking some relief for both of them, but she grinned against his lips and resisted. When she instead rose up a bit more on her knees, he growled his disapproval and nipped at her bottom lip.

“Eager you are, vhenan,” she teased. She was walking a fine line here, she knew as much, before he’d turn the tables on her and flip her over onto her back. But it was too fun to tease him to not to.

“For you, always,” he replied, his voice hoarse with desire. She bit her lip to not moan when she felt the pad of his fingers trace her sex, and instead moved a hand between them to grasp his hard length.

“Maker,” Cullen groaned as she stroked him. His teasing ministrations faltered when she reached the tip of him and spread the bead of precum gathered there with her thumb. His head fell forward to rest against her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin.

“Cullen,” she sighed. The deep, aching need for him was almost too much as she slid her hand back down his length.

His fingers dug into her hips, and this time she obliged to his urgent pull. She moved close enough to tease him one last time by sliding the head of him against her sex, barely enough part her folds but coating the tip of him with her slick juices. Cullen growled and nipped at her shoulder, the squeeze of his fingers a silent plea. With a pleased smile, Elshira finally sank down on his cock.

Their relieved moans echoed through the room. Cullen let her take her time as she focused on slowly taking him all in, while he pressed hot, wet kisses to her neck and shoulder, murmuring how good she felt.

At last, when he was fully sheeted within her, Elshira paused as a shiver raced up her spine at the feeling of him filling her. It felt like her skin was too tight, buzzing with pleasure.

“Eli,” he breathed and she cupped his jaw, slanting her mouth over his as she closed her eyes and rocked her hips forward. It felt so good, her breath leaving her in a small gasp while his hands slid up her back. A smile spread on her lips as she rose up a little on her knees, moaning at the delicious slide of his cock as she sank back down only to repeat the motion again.

Cullen’s low grunts and groans urged her on, and she opened her eyes to look down at him. “Lay back, ma vhenan,” she purred. He hesitated and glanced up at her, but when she gave his shoulders a small push he sank back against the mattress. Dark, golden eyes watched her intently. Something in her preened at the knowledge that it was a look reserved for her, that only she got to see him like this.

Smiling, she gave another slow roll of her hips, grinding down against him. But when she rose back up again, his hands flexed against her hips, and he bucked up into her. Gasping, she braced herself against his chest as a grin spread on Cullen’s lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth.

“How rebellious,” she tutted with a laugh but picked up her pace, rising and falling onto him, grinding their hips together. The throbbing pleasure at her core increased as she chased after completion, watching him through half-lidded eyes. “Did you think about this too?”

“Maker, yes,” he groaned through gritted teeth. She could see his jaw clench, the cords at his throat taut. His hand left her hip to instead move to where their bodies were joined to circle her clit with his fingers, his heated eyes watching her intently as she gasped and rocked harder against him.

Cullen’s answering moan was a low and hoarse sound from the depth of his chest. It had been yet another delightful surprise for her to find out that he was far from a quiet lover, try as he might to bite back the noises he made. But she craved to hear those little sounds, to hear his pleasured grunts and moans with no fear of anyone overhearing them through thin canvas sheets or open forests. Each and every noise he made twisted that coiled pleasure in her belly just a fraction tighter.

“Gods Cullen,” she breathed as she cast her head back, her eyes falling close. Sparks danced up her spine, that familiar pressure building in her body, her toes curling in anticipation. “I love you, I love you so much.”

A loud, surprised gasp tore from her throat when he suddenly grasped her hips firmly and thrust up into her, hard. The move caused a change of angle, hitting that spot deep within her that made her cry out in pleasure. 

“Elshira-!“ Moaning, Cullen continued as she met his thrusts. Beads of sweat rolled down her back, a loud cry spilling for her lips when his fingers returned to circle her clit. It was too much, too good, everything around her falling away in favor the feeling of his hands, his voice, his powerful body working against hers, his grunts mingling with hers as she arched her back. Nothing else existed, except him. No reports, no meetings, no titles or responsibilities.

There were just them.

With a loud cry she felt everything shatter as her muscles tensed and she curled in on herself, lost to the waves of scorching hot pleasure that crashed through her body. Her movements faltered for a moment and grew irregular, but she forced herself to continue moving. “Come for me, vhenan,” she managed to gasp and opened her eyes to watch him. Her nails scratched at his abdomen, her body trembling as he thrust into her again and again while her body squeezed around him, his movements stretching out her orgasm. She wanted to see him when he tipped.

His brow, damp with sweat, was creased in deep concentration, his dark, half-lidded eyes locked on her. The muscles at his jaw worked as he kept thrusting up into her, but soon his hips stuttered and his expression shifted into one of pure pleasure as he gasped, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he came.

Weakly, Elshira rocked against him, entranced with the sight of him lost to the throes of pleasure. The muscles in his stomach tensed under her hands as her body milked him of his seed. When his orgasm ebbed away, she felt his grip on her hips loosen as he relaxed, gasping for air. As if his mounting pleasure had been a string that had kept her upright by sheer tension, she slumped forward, her body feeling too heavy to keep upright.

With slow, languid movements, Cullen gathered her up in his arms as she moved to snuggle up against his side, laying half on top of him with her head resting on his chest, a leg still hooked over his thigh. As they lay still, gathering their breaths, she was almost lulled to sleep by the beat of his heart and warmth of his body. “That wasn’t too much hard work for you, I hope.”

His warm laugh was low and breathy. “Not at all,” he murmured in reply while slowly caressing her back.

Smiling, she pulled herself up enough to press lazy kisses to his chin and jaw. His expression was relaxed, content, and full of affection as he regarded her. She felt one of his hands leave her back, and then his fingers sliding along the length of her ear.

The light caress drew a soft, pleased noise from her despite how the skin was still sore from the sun, only to turn into a hearty giggle when he gave the tip a small tug. Weakly, she tried to swat his hand away, but he caught hers around the wrist instead. Before either of them really knew it they were both trying to wrestle the other down, snorting and laughing. After months of sparring against each other they knew each other’s level of strength well enough, but Cullen’s advantage on sheer bulk soon won out when he managed to get an arm around her waist.

Elshira tried to wiggle free, but just ended up on her stomach with her left arm pinned underneath her. He leaned his weight onto her, just enough to keep her in place and quickly grabbed her right hand by the wrist. His smile was evident as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder, before pressing hot kisses to it. She shrieked with laughter when he nipped and teased the skin, his scruff tickling her, but he just hugged her closer to his chest.

“I yield ser, I yield,” she managed to choke out in-between the fits of laughter. 

The world suddenly turned over when he rolled her over onto her back, leaning over her to interrupt her laughter with one kiss, then another, each one growing longer and longer until she had her fingers buried in his unruly locks and her breath stolen away by the languid, affectionate kiss.

“I love you,” he sighed against her lips.

“I love you too, vhenan,” she whispered as he settled down next to her. Still smiling, she reached out and brushed back some curls from his forehead before caressing his cheek.

Spent, satisfied and too tired to move much more, they lay curled up around each other, quietly talking about their schedules the following day and making soft-spoken promises to eat dinner together before the topics shifted towards things unrelated to the Inquisition. Childhood memories, stories they’d read and other moments from their pasts, each one lighthearted in tone.

But after a while, her increasingly sleepy voice and stifled yawns made Cullen reach past her towards the foot end of the bed where he could grab some blankets to tug over them both, heedless of how haphazardly they lay sprawled out over the large bed. Content to be back in each other’s arms once more, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
